


Betrayal

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Mimi and Sora have a discussion following their return from the Digimon world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Digimon' nor am I profiting off this.

"I can shower without any giant chickens chasing after me." Mimi practically skips towards the bathroom. "I even have new clothes to put on." 

Sora peels her gloves off. The fabric is worn and thinning in preparation for holes and rips. 

"Do you miss Palmon?" 

A squeak of pipes and fling of boots keeps the silence from stretching. 

"I want to be happy, but it feels like a betrayal to Palmon. What if something happens to her?" 

No, she thinks, they know how to fight now. They have some idea of how to protect themselves. The worst threat is gone for now. 

Still, her worry swells into a wave of warm and sharp cramps. And no amount of showers or clean clothes can make a difference.


End file.
